Beautiful Disaster
by RebeldeDreamer
Summary: Oh and I don't know, don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster. LoVe


Veronica sat there thinking about how crazy her life had become. In 2 years her best friend had been murdered, she had been dumped by the guy she thought was the love of her life, found out that Duncan could have been her brother, but fortunately wasn't, gotten with her exboyfriend's best friend and best friend's exboyfriend, accused him of murder, found out that her best friend slept with her boyfriend's father and killed by him and then almost murdered by her- Logan's father. Yeah Veronica Mars would call her life anything but normal but she knew that the only thing that made her life any bit alright was him, Logan Echolls, but who knew if he still wanted her.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right   
It just ain't right_

But then as she opened the door and there he was, in all his beauty, Logan Echolls in the flesh. "Hey" she said, was all that she could muster, a hey, she thought to herself. "Come in" she told him "I've been worried about you." And there it was, Logan broke down right there in front of her. Veronica helped him onto the couch and there she held him in her arms as he let out everything he had worked so hard to keep in. Veronica comforted him, let him know all was alright between them and that it had been a huge mistake. She had never meant to hurt him. Logan spoke "Don't leave me alone Ronnie, just don't leave me" he pleaded. Veronica looked at him and held him tighter, afraid that if she let go she would lose him completely, and she just couldn't bare losing him, he was what she lived for.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

"Ronnie I almost killed myself tonight, I realized that life had gotten much more complicated than I ever thought possible, but you know what kept me alive?" Veronica looked confused, then he replied "You. You Veronica Mars kept me alive because I realized you were the one good thing in my life that was good and I couldn't lose you and even though I said all those nasty words to you, I had to come back to you and make you want me as much as I want you." Veronica was glad that he hadn't killed himself, all that had happened would fall to her, all the blame, all the guilt and she knew she deserved it for the pain that he was in. Veronica couldn't deal with losing him, because in losing him she would lose herself.

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Baby, hold on tight_

Veronica spoke "Logan, I'm glad you didn't kill yourself, or I probably would have followed you down that bridge." Logan looked up to her as he was laying himself down on her lap. "You would kill yourself for me?" She answered "Of course Logan, I love you with all my heart and I am so sorry for thinking you were capable of murder." Logan cringed at the word that had caused him so much pain for two years until Veronica came into the picture. Veronica continued "I always trusted you, I just had to follow what the evidence said because these past years I was looking for justice and I just hate that I didn't believe the only guy that has ever made me feel this way, the only guy that knows to take away my pain."

_Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?   
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Logan listened to what she had said and was carefully and calmly taking everything in. He knew their relationship needed much work but he was willing because all that he wanted was this in his life forever. He knew she never wanted to betray his trust and although it hurt, what hurt more was her not in his life. When he spoke he said "I forgive you, I know how difficult this has been and I'm sorry because I didn't help you out these past years, I only made it worse. So please accept my apology as well as my forgiveness." Veronica looked at him with tears in here eyes and said "I accept." And brought her lips down to his and she gave him a soft yet passionate kiss.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

When they both needed air, they broke the kiss and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Veronica knew this was the man that she wanted to be with, the man that she actually wanted to remember for being with. Logan knew that this girl was the end of him, with her he was no longer the guy he used to be, he was reformed and loving, but he didn't care because he had the girl he had always wanted at his side. Veronica Mars was a girl who lived by her own rules and she got and took Logan by his to her room. She gently pushed him on her bed and kissed him first on his lips then on his neck. Both didn't want this to end but knew what would happen if they were to continue. They didn't stop, they kept kissing and you could see the fire coming out of both of them. They once again looked at each other and knew what was coming, Logan saw a girl who had finally opened herself up and Veronica saw a saddened, hurt boy looking for love and compassion.

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Veronica knew from there on she was always going to be there for him. No matter where life took them, it would take them together, it was all or nothing for her because Logan Echolls, her Logan Echolls was her beautiful disaster.

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

Lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson- Beautiful Disaster


End file.
